Cricket
by moonlightbear
Summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds.It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello" #&yay!#@chapter 10 is finally here!
1. the story

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

Author's notes: I have yet to finish a story, but this one has a tighter timeline then many of my past stories and therefore I have new hope! and I've already written several of the chapters before I started posting... ... ... At most you'll have a great start to an interesting story and I'm sure you're imaginations are fantastic enough to fill in the blanks!!

ok... on to the story!

WAIT! HALT! disclaimer :) yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

AND! AND!! summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

ok... seriously, on to the story!!

Chapter One: A Cybertronian Story

--1809--

Two friends sat together in the middle of the Catskill Mountains. They were an odd pair, and so they were happy for the thick trees that sheltered them from view. One was an older woman in her late 40s, and the other was an enormous robot. There wasn't a lot of time left, her time was short.

"Tell me the story again, Cricket." The woman said.

_"Since the dawn of time, on a planet far, far away is a child of great power."_ The robot quoted from memory.

"So there were others before me?"

"Yes," The robot answered.

"And there will be others after me?"

"Yes, Anna." Cricket replied.

"Will she be safe?"

"Yes, that is why you wrote the note, and I will give it to her when her time comes. I will protect her with my life." Cricket explained, trying to ease the woman's worries. They became silent again and Anna looked at her friend. He continued the story: _"The power within the child is said to rival the power of our All Spark. Two halves of a whole. In the 18th planet cycle the child's power will peak, and it will die, when the child dies for seven generations. The power lays dormant until the next child arises... They are the key to fix what has been wronged."_

"What has been wronged?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, it could be one thing... or maybe everything and nothing." Cricket replied.

"You riddle too much." She stated, with a smile.

"I know," He laughed, they both laughed.

"Could the story be talking about the war on your home planet?" She asked once they settled down again.

"It could, but the story has been told for centuries before the war." Cricket replied, and then continued, "If the next one, like you, is to fix what has been wronged, which side of the war is wrong? Both will say they did what was right, so in their own minds they did nothing wrong. I have no side." He said the last sentence quickly, and he answered her unvoiced question. "But" He continued earnestly, "I know who I can trust. Who will not judge, who will not harm."

"The one whose here now, he can't be trusted, can he?" She asked.

"No." The robot answered.

"He won't hurt my son, right? Or my grand-babies?" Anna asked worryingly.

"No, if he does moblize again, he will not be able to sense the power until 18 days before the new child's 18th earth cycle."

"And you will protect her?"

"With my life!"

"As you did with me." The old woman sighed, leaning against the great machine. She knew Cricket was one of a kind. He had been there since she was 28, and he broke her out of the strange science lab she had been force to call home the last 3yrs. He helped her find her 5yr old son, and helped her regain a half way normal life. He taught her how to control the power, how to hid it from the basic human. "Thank you my friend."

"I wish I could have protected you from this." Cricket knew she was ill, she would die soon. It reminded him all too often of the time he was almost too late. He had felt her power when she first gained it and he headed in that direction, but he was light-years away and took so long to get there. She was nearly dead in that lab, and he felt so guilty, but he was able to help her. He was very sad, now.

"No Cricket, it's my time. I can not live forever, we both know this." She told him in a comforting tone. She slowly got up and walked down a narrow path and found her horse, Charity. A moment later a green carriage rolled up to the horse, Anna attached the two together, climbed aboard, and moved down the path to her son's home.

--

--That day she gave the carriage to her son, Mark. He remembered the carriage for as long as he could remember, and he knew it was important to her.

--Anna lived another six months before passing away in 1810.

--A year after his mother's death, his son was born.

--As Mark got older he decided to give his son the carriage in 1840.

--Mark's son learned of Cricket, and became his best friend, so when he became old and gray he granted Cricket's wishes. Cricket was left to the youngest of his 6 grandsons, George, in 1893.

--George also learned of Crickets specialty in 1901 when he complained of not having a real car like his older brother. Cricket was now a new and improved, green Curved Dash Oldsmobile.

--George was nearly divorce because he refused to get a new car in 1919 because he still had the 1901 Curved Dash Oldsmobile. Cricket agreed to change and turned into a green, 1919 Ford Touring Sudan, and George went home to find a very happy wife.

--In 1931 Cricket was passed on to Micheal, George's middle son, who thought the car was absolutely incredible, and he had no idea what the car really was.

--All he knew was that his father said keep it in the family, but Micheal had no children and so he gave it to his little brother's oldest son, Thomas, who just turned 25 in 1953.

--Thomas was a car man, he told all his problems to his car. He never realized his car had been listening to his many rants until his girlfriend kicked him out and he slept in the car. This happened several times and the old car never had a roof, so he'd freeze most nights. So one night in late Dec. 1978, the car started to drive it's self. You can imagine the look on Thomas' face, even more so when the car dumped him on the side of the highway. A moment later another vehicle driving it's self stopped in front of Thomas and open a door for him to get in. Cricket explained himself, to an extent, and Thomas no longer had cold nights in the car.

--Thomas passes away in Nov. of 2007 and in his Will he leaves the now green, 1979 Chevy Suburban Silverado to his 16yr old granddaughter.

--

ok first chapter done!! this should be good... I'll update once a week but don't worry i already have several chapter done!...

the cybertronian story is in _italics..._

you all know that button, so push it and review!! please!! thank you!


	2. family

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Two: Family

-Nov. 2007-

It had been a busy day. Samantha and her 4yr old brother, Danny, rode the high school bus to school. Once they arrived at the school she dropped Danny off at the school daycare, and then met up with her friends, Sarah, Jason, and Kiely. They had two tests, a pop-quiz, and choir practice in school today. After the bell rang, for the end of classes, Samantha picked her little brother up from daycare and met Sarah at her car. Sarah picked up her 8yr old sister from the elementary school, and then drove to the town's soccer fields. Sarah left her sister with some of her sister's friends' parents, and Samantha left Danny with the PeeWee soccer coach, who was friends with her parents. Sarah and Samantha then drove 3 miles down the road and walked into the store putting their aprons on. After clocking in, they bagged food for the next 2 1/2 hours. After getting off work, Sarah gave Samantha a ride back to the soccer fields, and they found their siblings playing an impromptu game against each other. Danny made two fantastic goals while Samantha was watching, but the older kids won. Now, after getting a ride home from the PeeWee soccer coach, Samantha notice the car in the drive way, _mom and dad are home, finally a break!_ But it wasn't really a break, was it? No, if her parents weren't away on a business trip and she was begging for rides and playing 'mommy' to her little brother, she was told she was always doing something wrong and being stupid. She braced herself as she opened the door.

"Hey," Samantha said.

"Mommy!!Daddy!!" Danny exclaimed, running to his parents. They seemed to be a nice couple, Samantha had her mom's bright red hair and blue eyes, while she had her father's kind smile and big bones. Danny had the opposite, his dad's dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and his mother's dimples and slim build. The house wasn't bad either: a one story, 4 bedroom, 2 1/2 bath, with a pool, and a large hill in the back yard.

"Danny tell mom and dad about the goals you made today." Samantha told him, trying to keep the attention away from herself.

"There was a game?" Her father asked.

"Um, yeah, sorta out of the blue. I would of called you, but I knew you weren't supposed to be home til tomorrow night." Samantha explained. The look on her mother's face made her say, "I'm sorry..."

That seemed to satisfied her parents, for the moment, since both turned their attention to little Danny as he recited how he scored the goals. Samantha went to her room and dropped off her school things and then dropped Danny's sports duffel off in his room and went back to the family room. Her father was just starting dinner when she entered and her mom's eyes landed on her. "Have you gained weight?" She said coming over and pulling and tugging at her shirt.

"No, knock it off." Samantha said trying to pull away.

"Fine," She sighed. "Oh, I found this paper on the table, really Samantha you can do so much better."

"I got a B+!" Samantha replied; although the main reason it was on the table was to figure out why it was a B and not an A.

"And Micheal got an A on this paper, when he did it."

"Yeah the same exact paper, subject and all, thanks to the teacher. I hate that guy." Samantha mumbled most of this.

"You should call him and see if he can help you on it." Her mother said calmly.

"Already did, he's too busy with college."

"You wouldn't need him if you were smarter." Her mother stated. Samantha slumped on to the couch, glaring at the floor. Her father's cell phone rang, and then her mother continued, "What is wrong with that top?! It looks hideous on you!"

"You gave it to me last month for my 16th birthday!" Samantha replied, bewilderingly.

"Maybe it's because your fat, if you lost a little weight you'd feel happier and clothes will fit you better!" Her mother said in a sweet little voice.

Samantha's eyes brightened with anger, "At most, I'm ten pounds over weight, and I'm fine with that. I don't wanna be a twig, I don't want to watch every ounce I eat. I like the way I am and I'm not changing. If you have a problem with the clothes YOU buy me, then buy me the right size. Until then, go and praise Danny like the sun won't shine again, and Leave. Me. Alone. Call me for dinner." And she turned to leave when she heard:

"What?!" It wasn't her mother, no, it was her dad and he sounded devastated. Samantha stopped, turned, and listened. "He's what? Ok, ok. Yes, yes I'll come. No, no Thank You. Yes, we'll be there." And he hung up the phone. "My dad just passed away." He told the family.

"Oh honey!" His wife exclaimed, hugging him.

"Heart attack." He told her in a near whisper.

"Grandpa's gone?" Samantha asked, slightly in shock. Her grandfather had been her friend, he often paid for her to visit him; especially, when she'd call begging for a break from her parents. They often took rides in his beat up truck to the mountains in upstate New York.

Her father nodded and then Danny asked innocently confused, "Where did he go?"

"Um... He went to a paradise, where a lot of people go when they have to leave everyone behind." Samantha tried to explain, but Danny looked confused. "We'll see him again one day... Grandpa couldn't say good-bye, but we can, or at least Dad will, right?" She said hoping for an answer from her distraught father.

"Yes," He said, trying to regain his composure. "Grandpa went away, but we're going to say good-bye to him. Sammie can you help him pack a bag for the trip." Samantha's eyes lit up, they're all going to grandpa's funeral. She turned and took her brother to his room. "What about the dogs, Dora?" Her father asked his wife. They had a cocker spaniel, and a boxer.

"I don't know, Mike." Isadora said, and then her eye lit up. "Sam, she can take care of them. She does it all the times anyway."

"We can't take them to the kennel?" Micheal Sr. asked, he sorta hated the idea of leaving his daughter at home this time.

"No, it's too late tonight and tomorrow is Saturday it's closed from now until Monday!" She said.

"Ok... I'll tell her." He said.

"I'll come with you."

As the two adults walked into their youngest son's room, their daughter stood up and turned, "Oh, hey, he's all ready," She said gesturing to her little brother. "Just let me put a few things in my purple case and I'll be ready too!"

"You're not going." Her mother said shortly.

"What?"

"You can't go, the dogs." Her father told her.

"But it's Grandpa... Can't someone else take care of them? Please." She pleaded.

"No, only you. It's too late for anyone else, now." Her mother replied.

"Someone, anyone! That lady, the house sitter last Christmas, or, or one of my friends!" Samantha wanted to go to her grandpa, it was the only way to honor all he did for her! He was her savior, by giving her an escape when she needed it. He was leaving and she wanted to say good-bye!

"Who?" Her father asked. Her mother looked to her father like he was crazy for considering it. Samantha just couldn't understand what her mother had against her.

"Um... Jason! He watched the house and the dogs, when we took Micheal to school at the beginning of the school year! He didn't mess anything up, he'd be perfect!"

"My necklace, Mike, remember, it went missing. I bet that boy took it!"

Samantha was really trying to keep her cool, but it was hard. "That necklace was 25 bucks at Wal-Mart, and you lost it last Christmas, not in August. You realised it was gone when you came back to the hotel room, not at home. You lost it when you went walking in the park with Dad." She told her. Samantha remembered because it was a big stink that ruined Christmas last year. "Jason is super trustworthy, Dad. He's been my best friend since kindergarten. He'd be happy to do it."

"Ok, call him, see if he can do it for the rest of this week and next week. If he can, you can come. Dora, call the airlines, see how soon we can get a flight for four to Kingston, NY, and don't forget the hour drive we need to get to the airport."

Jason was happy to help for 10 dollars a day, and Micheal Sr. was fine by that. Isadora booked a flight for 10pm that night, and the family left Bullhead City, AZ at 15 minutes to 8, to head for the airport in Las Vegas.

--

end of chapter two!! yea!

ps. the soccer game was a game between the peewee team(ages 4-6) and the elementary team(ages 7-10)...

oh, and just so you know, Samantha loves her family like there is no tomorrow, she just doesn't feel like they love her back most of the time. well she knows danny does, but her mom and dad she doesn't know sometime. and she's often jealous, though she knows it's not their fault, of her brothers because of the good attention they get.

Stay tuned for the next chapter called, 'Transformers', but for now click the little review button and tell me what you think of this story...


	3. transformers

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Three: Transformers

About 35 minutes into the drive, just passing Searchlight, NV, Danny noticed something in the desert. Samantha, who was dozing off while listening to her Wicked CD, was shaken awake by her little brother. Taking off the headphones, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look over there! What is it?!" Danny said, curiously. Off the highway, in the dark of night, lights would flash, and it looked like something was moving. Samantha looked back to where the odd resort her parent told her of was and it was there so this wasn't that. They were too far away from each other, and the moving thing and flashing lights were on government property from the looks of the high wired fence. Just then a yellow camaro, with racing strips and a F150 black truck turned onto a dirt road and headed towards whatever was out there.

"I don't know, Dan." Samantha replied.

"What?" Her father asked.

"Over there, that light. We don't know what it is." Samantha told her dad.

"Oh, well I can't say what it is for sure, but over the summer there's been a lot of construction over there, big semis bring supplies over all the time. Kind of weird, but that's the government. A business friend told me it might have something to do with the major blackout in May, to prevent another one."

"Oh, wow... The blackout was global wasn't it. You and mom had one at the same time and you were in Europe."

"Yes, that's right, Woah!" Dad exclaimed as a speeding orange, green, and white race car flew by.

"That car was going a million miles fast!" Danny said looking after the car.

"Wha...?" Isadora said, waking up. "What's going on?"

"Just talking about that construction off in the desert that we've seen before." Micheal told his wife.

"Oh... Ok, wake me when we get to the airport..." And she dropped back off to sleep. The rest of the trip was uneventful. They got to the airport at 9pm, went through the metal detector, and got patted down for no reason. "It's night and we're from AZ." Samantha's dad told her. Obviously, this was a normal thing, for her parents since 9/11, for nights and early morning passengers because extremists were learning to fly in AZ and AZ licences don't expire til you're 65yrs old. Anyway, the flight was nice, until the stewardess woke the family up around 2:20am for the lay over in Atlanta. 3:40am is when the next plane took them to their final flying destination, Albany, NY. Finally, at about 6:30 in the morning they landed in New York, grabbed their bags from the baggage claim, and moved outside where they were helped into a limo. Once again most of the family dropped off to sleep. Around 7:40 that morning they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. The next few days went by rather fast: the funeral, family dinners, and friendly gatherings. Danny truly had no idea of what was really going on, Samantha's parents were parading her older brother, Micheal jr., around like he was the only good thing in the family, Micheal jr. enjoyed every moment of it, and Samantha let the world pass by her, not letting it affect her.

On day three was the reading of the Will. Nearly everything was left to his only son, Micheal, and what little was left over was given to his grandkids. Micheal jr. got all of his grandfather's journals, which had always fasinated him as a kid. Danny, being the movie maniac he was, received the huge collection of videos. And Samantha recieved his car, there was no description of the vehicle, but it was now hers. She asked her dad if she could take it for a ride; after telling her to make sure it was drive-able before driving it, he said it was fine.

In the elevator to the parking garage Samantha had mixed thoughts. She hoped it was and was not the car she knew so well because on one hand, it held so many great memories, but on the other hand it was old and wouldn't last much longer. Would it even last a cross country trip? If it was that old truck, nope it won't. Would her parents let her keep it? She wasn't sure, her mom refused to get her a car last month or even practice much in the last year. As she exited the elevator, keys in hand, she looked around and spotted that old 1979 Silverado Truck her grandpa drove her up to North Lake in. She smiled lovingly at the car, giving it a gentle pat on the hood before getting in and starting the engine. Pulling out of the parking garage, Samantha let her memories be her guide and she somehow felt closer to her grandpa. "Two halves of a whole..." She whispered. It was a family saying, when everything they felt right they'd whisper those words. She's only heard her dad say it a rare few times, and her mother doesn't say it at all, but her grandpa always made up for that, he'd say it all the time. Even her older brother would say it sometimes(those poor girls, they never lasted). She was heading out of the city, taking a utility road instead of the highway, but because of her lack of driving practice she didn't check her blind spot. As she merged in to the right hand lane her wheel stuck, refusing to allowed her to move right. "What the--" She said as the car started to drive it's self, safely going in the direction of Samantha's intended path. "Are you remote control or something?!"

"No, no, no, no" The radio sprang to life.

"Huh?" Samantha was thoroughly confused, _did the car just answer my question?!_"This truck is more f-up then I thought, besides mom'll want me to sell it." The car seemed to falter a bit, Samantha understood. "It's not that I don't like you! But you're acting weird, and you're old; even if I wanted to, mom won't let me keep you. As she would say, 'if you can't have a good car then you can't have a car at all!' And she wouldn't think you're a good car, sorry." The old Silverado swiftly pulled off to the side of the road, opened the door, and bumped the seat to push her out of the truck. Samantha moved out of the vehicle and then the truck sped away, it was then that the realization hit her._ Shit! Dad told me to make sure the car was drive-able before I drove it, but how was I supposed to know it could drive it's self away and leave me alone out here! Will he even believe me?! Ah, crap! My cellphone is still in the car!_She walked away from the road feeling awful and embarrassed, but a moment later a new 2007 1500Silverado Truck pulled up opening it's door for her. "No way! Cricket?" She asked, using what her grandpa named the car. The car bounced as if to say 'yes'. "Holy shitknockers!!" She exclaimed, climbing in. "Are you... like an alien?!" She half asked half screamed. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing rapidly, as she watched the car drive down the road.

"Yes." Cricket replied.

"Did my grandpa know?!"

"Sí."

"You know Spanish too!!"

Cricket chuckled, making the whole car shake. "I know all of Earth's languages through the world wide web."

"What?!... What are you?!" Samantha exclaimed, feeling like she was going completely nuts. _hello i'm talking to a freaking car! and its talking back!!_

"My home planet is Cybertron, I came here on a mission and then I met one of your ancestors, and we became friends. I have been with your family ever since."

"What was the mission?" She asked. They were still driving towards North Lake.

"It's not for you to understand..." Cricket replied,_she should have as normal a life as possible before the Power disrupts._

"Oh, sorry... Um, why didn't you or grandpa ever tell me about you?"

"He thought we should wait, I can make things complicated... And you're mother wouldn't understand."

"My dad knows?"

"No."

"Oh... So when did you get here?"

--2hours later--

Samantha and Cricket had a nice long talk throughout the drive to North Lake and back, and Samantha knew she wanted to keep her new friend; after all, they've known eachother they're whole lives, in a way. Either way Cricket would stay with her, even if her mom made her sell him. He'd just run away from his new home and find her. It would just be easier for everyone to let her keep it, and it would make her life back home easier too. No more begging for rides.

As Samantha entered the hotel room, she was bombarded by her little brother's crushing hug. "I missed you." Danny said.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy and daddy went to lunch together and Mikey won't order room service!"

"Mike?" Samantha called. She heard some talking in the back room. "Micheal?" She asked again, the door was closed. "Mike, do you have some mon- Gross!" She had just opened the door and now slammed it shut.

"GET OUT, SAM! GOD KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

"Hello! 4yr old alone out here and he's hungry!! I don't even want to know how many times he walked in on you two!" Samantha exclaimed.

Just then Micheal threw the door open, only wearing pants. "Here!" He barked, giving her a wad of cash. "Now Get Lost!" And he slammed the door shut.

Samantha grabbed her little brother's jacket, and headed out. They got in the car and headed to the Hudson Valley Mall because of the great food court they had. Danny had a chicken quesadilla, without the jalapeno sauce and nachos, while Samantha had a footlong turkey, ham, and bacon, with extra cheese, plain, subway melt heated in the microwave. Near the end of their meal two familiar figures walked out of the movie theater. "Mommy! Daddy!!" Danny yelled. They turned and came over to the table.

"What're you two doing here? I thought I told you room service." Her mother told them.

"Well, when I got back Danny was hungry and Micheal was _busy_ in the bedroom. I didn't think we should have stayed with Micheal _doing it_ in the bedroom, Danny shouldn't see that, and I'm sure he did." Samantha explained. Danny was focused on his nachos and didn't understand anything Samantha was saying.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Did you not hear a word I said? And besides I wasn't there when you made the rules!" Samantha replied glaring.

"I don't care, I'm the mother and you're supposed to listen to me." Her mother countered, matter-of-factly. "And you put my poor baby boy in that dirty old thing your grandpa left you?" She gasps, hugging a confused Danny.

"Actually the truck is new... relatively, it's a 2007." She said proudly.

"Dad didn't give you cricket?" Her father asked in a surprised manner.

"No, but it still reminds me of them both. I called him Cricket too and it seemed to like it."

"We're selling it, it's making you insane, it's unhealthy!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Honey, we've been calling our vehicles 'Cricket' for centuries."

"I don't care! It's not staying!"

"Dad you can't let her take him away! It's grandpa's tru--"

Her father cut her off. "Lets take this somewhere private, don't make a scene, you two!" He hissed. The family left the food court together, and then Samantha went to her car, while her parents and little brother got into the back of a town car. Once they all arrived at the hotel again and stood in angry silence up the elevator, they headed for the hotel room that opened a minute before.

"Micheal?!"

"Dad!"

"Micheal?!"

"Mom!"

"Ewww!" Danny said.

"Shut up, kid!"

"Micheal James McShane!"

"What Mama?!"

"Never Say That To Your Brother, Again! Now say good-bye to your little girlfriend."

"I was!!" He yelled and then turned to the 20-something girl he had there. "Bye baby, remember we're like two halves of a whole...-they kiss-... See you tomorrow." And the girl left, and the door closes.

"You're not see her tomorrow, are you?" Samantha asked him.

"I don't even know her name." He replied, and then closed himself in the bedroom.

"What a pig!" Samantha called him.

"Samantha, don't you dare call him that! He's your brother! Show some respect!" Her mother told her.

"I will when he does! BTW I'm keeping the car!" She said walking into the second bedroom to the suite, and attempted to close it when her mother held it open.

"No!"

"It was grandpa's and he left it to me, and me only! I don't give a rat's hm-m, what you think! I can bring it home, I can drive it cross country no problema!"

"No!"

"Dad, make her understand!"

"Formulate a plan: maps, roads, travel paths, hotels, meal stops, calling times, paying methods, money, and etc. Got the idea?" Her father asked, Samantha nodded. "You have 2 hours, if there's no plan by then we go your mom's way."

"You're considering it?!" Her mother asked, flabbergasted.

"I have and I am, you can't stop her. She as hard headed as you are honey." He said. Samantha was already down in the business center of the hotel searching travel paths...

--

so did she do it?! find out in the next chapter called : KETCHUP-- its gonna be a filler chapter to move forward two yrs and to get the story really started...

yeah i know there's a lot of random info in the chapter, tiny details and stuff... i don't know why i went so far, but it may and may not have been important -shruggs-

if you haven't notice, samantha doesn't like to curse infront of her little brother. that's the hmm and hm-m... she's trying raise him right... since she's the only one to seemingly be raising him... -shruggs-


	4. ketchup

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, Samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

author's notes... this is the only chapter that has multiple points of view... at the beginning and the end it will be first person point of view and the middle will be third person point of view... dividers(transtranstranstranstrans--formers!) will be place to know the difference...

another note:... The family's last name is McShane... i think it was only mentioned once so i thought i'd just remind ya... -shruggs-

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Four: Ketchup

Oct. 1, 2009

Wow, the last two years have been busy! Back when my grandpa passed away, I wasn't sure if my mom would let me keep Cricket, but guess what?! I did it! Dad was on my side and with some help from Cricket I was able to bring him home. We've done another cross country trip too, but I wasn't happy about this one... Let me tell you about the pass two years.

--transtranstranstranstrans--formers--

Nov 2007

Samantha was down to the last 15 minutes of her allotted time to get the plan for driving cross country alone, so she went to Cricket who instantly printed a handout for her. It had everything she needed, and what her dad wanted. He excepted the plan and even gave her an extra 200 dollars for the trip. Originally, she was using all her work money, but now she was fine. She never spent a night in the hotel rooms on the list, instead she slept in the truck while Cricket drove. In the mornings, he usually stopped somewhere nice. The first morning Samantha woke up to the chilly, Windy City and the side of Lake Michigan. The second day, Cricket set something up himself for Samantha, as they drove down a dirt road to the ranch and she kept asking questions.

"What is it that you like to do? You've told me about 15 times now..." Cricket asked her. She shrugged. He huffed. "Do you, or do you not like horse back riding?"

"What?! Yes! Of course, but..." As they turned she saw the sign 'Pebble Trails Ranch'. "No way! I so love you Cricket!!" And she hugged his dash board.

"You still have to pay..."

"How much?" She asked.

"150 for 3 hours."

Samantha squealed like a retarded school girl, 150 bucks was no problem. After that stop, she couldn't stop talking. Since her brother was two, she had to take care of him when her parents left; before then, she got to go to a horse back riding camp every summer. On the third morning, Samantha awoke to the Grand Canyon, which was quite the site.

...Over The 2 Yrs...

Once Samantha had gotten back home, things returned to normal except for one thing... She had a car!! She gave her friends rides and her little brother's soccer coach was happy to let her give his kids rides sometimes. It amazed everyone how good a driver she was. Of course we know the truth.

Isadora, Samantha's mom, couldn't truly punish Samantha before when she felt Samantha did something wrong, but now she had leverage. Isadora would ground Samantha by padlocking the garage, with Cricket inside. The first time this happened(Samantha was 15 minutes late coming home one night) Samantha was mortified, and Cricket was claustrophobic. The two got used to it though.

After years of being friends, Samantha and Jason became BF/GF in Sept 2008. They went to Telephone Cove most weekends, and Cricket drove them. Jason often acted as Danny's older brother, and Danny loved him to death. This drove her mother nuts, and her dad didn't like the idea his daughter was dating, so they decided to move with the plan they had though of for a few years.

The McShane family was moving to Florida. Parents do the oddest things when it comes to their kids dating, and Samantha was so, so upset. The first day of Christmas vacation, which was the first day of driving cross country, Samantha ranted, raved, cried, and screamed for the whole 8 hours. At nights she had to go into the hotel rooms with her parents and little brother. Her mom would go at her constantly, telling she was overreacting. Her parents put another reason to them moving. Being in Florida they'd be closer to international deals, which in the long term meant they'd be home more. It was farther than the truth, with the economy the way it was, they worked and were away more than ever.

--transtranstranstranstrans--formers--

Oct. 1, 2009

In the last couple of years I have learned a lot about Cricket. I know he has two brothers(Wasp, and Cockroach), a sister(Moth), mom(Butterfly), and dad(Hornet). His mom was the one who sent him on the mission, but he still refuses to tell me what the mission was, or is. I know about the war, and about Autobots and Decepticons, and that Cricket doesn't consider himself as either one. He said he's just a plain Cybertonian, but if you ask me he leans toward the Autobot side. He's told me others like him are here, but he won't say where. When he doesn't want to tell me something, nothing on Earth can make him spill. None the less Cricket has been my best and only friend since we moved.

South Florida is not a picnic when you come from a tiny town in Arizona. People are so much ruder here. When you say 'excuse me,' people look at you like you're insane for saying such a thing. It's weird. The kids at school are really immature and I can be too, but since we moved I don't think I have been. It just seems so trivial. I haven't been able to get a job either, the 14yrs olds are getting them before me. It truly sucks here.

But enough about SoFla and Cricket, there is something else that's going on now. I'm smarter now. Don't look at me like that! Yeah I've always been relatively smart, but now it's more, like overwhelming more! I mean do you know anyone who can wake up one day and understand Cybertronian? Or know the answer to this problem: There is a street of length 4. The street is initially empty. Cars then come along to fill the street until there is no space left that is large enough to park a car in. Every car is length 1. Drivers will choose a location to park at random among all possible locations left. No consideration, whether good or bad, is given to other cars. What is the expected number of cars that will be able to park? The answer is 2.7425. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. It's all happened in the last few days, and my grades have skyrocketed. Mom thinks I'm cheating, but I swear I'm not. I just know the stuff. It didn't matter though, mom won't let me use Cricket for the next two weeks. She said if I'm lucky and I stop cheating I'll get to drive Cricket on my birthday, which is the 10th. I'll finally be an adult!! 18 yrs old!!

Cricket doesn't know about this sudden smartness either, I haven't told him. I mean, how should I tell him? "Yo, Cricket when you talk to yourself, I can understand you!" I bet you're now asking if Cricket talks to himself, well the answer is yes. Cybertronians are just like humans in the sense that some think out loud to themselves. When Cricket does this he speaks his own language from his home planet. I never understood a word of it till a few days ago.

--

the name of the chapter is just plain random, but ketchup and catch up are similar right? -shruggs- i hope you enjoy this chapter, please please review... the real action start next.

the math problem is not mine, nor did i make it up...

next chapter is called-- 'Paradise or Disaster?


	5. paradise or disaster

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Five: Paradise or Disaster?

Oct. 3, 2009

Samantha was a good kid that never caught a break. When her parents were away, she had to take care of her little brother, and when her parents were home, her mother found some reason to ground her. When she got 'ok' grades, her mom and dad would say she could do so much better, and when she got 'prefect' grades, she was labeled a cheater. It was the week before her 18th birthday and she was grounded, and her mom was forcing her to go with her little brother to the movies. Ok so going to the movies wasn't as much torture as Samantha made it sound, but none the less what she really hated was Cricket wasn't driving the two there, her mom was.

Her mother dropped them off at Muvico Paradise 24 for the 1:10 showing of "Me and My Monster". The theater was rather packed for the Saturday rush. Danny and Samantha sat in the middle of the theater, and of course the person sitting in front of her was a bored mother who sat texting through the whole movie. It was a decent kids movie and the two enjoyed it. Samantha called her mom to pick them up, but her parents were out to lunch and so the two had to wait. Samantha had to keep her 6yr old little brother busy, so they played a few games: I Spy, Mad-libs, and cellphone car racing. After 20 minutes of waiting, a few things happened at once. Samantha's cellphone rang, it was her dad saying they were moments away. A loud shrill, and gusty winds blew past her. And a fighter jet flew right at her. People screamed as the jet didn't seem to look like it was stopping, but it did. Just as her mom and dad's car turned the corner, the jet transformed in mid air and crushed several cars as it touched down and ran towards the theater. The monster crushed 7 cars in total: 4 of them were parked cars; one of them was idling, while the driver was checking the movie times; another had a small family in it; and the last was her parents car. Samantha sat there in frozen panic, and her brother Danny was flipping out trying to get to his mommy and daddy, but Samantha held him tight by the wrist. She didn't move until the monstrous thing took a swipe at her. "Come here Power Child!" It yell. Where had she heard that before? This was no time to think about that! She pulled Danny as hard as she could, and ran into the theater. As they were sprinting through the lobby area, the monster, who was too big to come inside, made an opening in the roof, and tried to grab her again. She missed his hand by inches. It was chaos in the theater people were running all over the place and the people, who were watching movies, were completely confused. Those people would come out to see what was going on only to be trampled as people sped past. Samantha dragged her little brother through the nearest theater room, number 13, went through the emergency exit just before the monster tried to grab her again, ran down a short hallway, and came out of the back of the theater. As she and Danny made to cross the small side street, Cricket came speeding up. In seconds he transformed, "It's Starscream! Run I'll take care of him!" Cricket told them and then he shot a couple of cannons blast at Starscream, and ran at him.

Samantha started to run, but Danny held her back. "Danny we have to go!"

"I'm tired, and mommy and daddy are..."

"I know kiddo, I'll take care of ya." She replied picking him up and settling him on her hip as she started to run away from the fight. The last few minutes hadn't quite caught up to her, so she let the adrenalin take over. As she ran down the mini street in the parking lots behind the theater, she realized she wasn't alone, a good forty or so people were running too. Cars on Sheraton street, next to the theater complex, were being abandon as traffic came to a stand still. In the parking lots, Samantha past three or four car accidents. On the street there were more. Samantha made it to Dykes road and made to cross it to head toward Pines blvd. A car nearly hit her, but she got out of the way before it sped through the light rear-ending an empty car. The ground was shaking like an earthquake was ready to split the ground they stood on in half. Danny was heavy, so she set him down and they ran. Missiles were flying, people were screaming, building were crumbling, and cars were exploding.

After running for a half a mile, Samantha slowed down, Danny was bawling like there was no tomorrow through his gasps for air, and the ground stopped shaking. People with more endurance continued to run. A few moments later Samantha started to walk dragging Danny with her. "We need to keep moving." She told him.

"No!" He whined, and sat down.

"That monster isn't far away, we gotta go!"

"No!" He wouldn't budge.

"Danny, Now!"

"No!" He screamed.

Two loud booms, two ground shaking booms sounded. Danny scrambled to his feet and they ran again. Just as they were passing a gated community entrance, a green Silverado crashed through the gate and came to a shrieking stop in front of them. The driver's door opened and Cricket said, "Get in, my body will cloak you from his radar!" Samantha pushed her little brother into the car and jumped in herself.

"You're alive?!" Danny said, in a small voice, once he got settled. Danny sat curled up in the backseat.

"Put your seat-belt on, Dan!" Samantha told him.

Cricket sped through side streets to get away from the horrible traffic. "Yes, remember, we have talked before."

"Cricket did you know this would happen? Was he talking to me when he said Power Child?" Samantha asked.

"No, and yes..." Cricket said, leaving it at that.

"What the-- hmm-mm do you mean?!"

"The story, from my home planet, that I told you is true. Samantha, open the glove-compartment. There is a note for you."

--

So how do you like the action? yeah, or neah? btw this chapter takes place in pembroke pines/davies, FL... more to come... next chapter: notes, money and a drive.

please review thanks!


	6. notes money and more

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

author's notes: hey all sorry about this late up date but school is getting tough and I'm panicking a bit, so updates will slow down a little mainly because school comes first, but no worries! I'M STILL WRITING! and chapter seven is already done and chapter eight is mostly written and just needs to be typed... my x-mas break starts Dec 3rd i believe so I'm hoping to finish the whole story by Dec 15!! can you say yea!! thanks for all the hits so far and I'd love to have more reviews they truly keep me going!

now, on to the story!!

Chapter six: Notes, Money and a Drive

Cricket continued to speed through the streets, swerving left and right to avoid other cars. The panic zone was rather small, just the Sheridan exit on 75, the Muvico complex, and about 3 or 4 miles in each direction; although some people won't notice if they're inside, like at regal theaters. Cricket drove on Dykes rd, until they reached Pines blvd and made a right. Once they drove past the Super Walmart, things started to slow down, people here weren't panicking.

Samantha had tried several times to get the note, but the swerves back and forth constantly made her lose her grip. Finally she was able to get the note as Cricket slow down with the flow of traffic. Somehow she felt the truck tense, _was he nervous by what I'd read?_ She wondered. Samantha was amazed at the great condition the paper was; it looked like it had been written yesterday. She carefully opened the note and read:

_my dear child who receives this note,_

_may peace be with you._

_great danger may be in your future,_

_but you have a friend and protector in cricket,_

_your guardian._

_he will keep you safe,_

_but like myself you will need more then safety:_

_2742538_

_use it wisely._

_Anna McShane 1809_

"McShane?" Samantha whispered.

"Your ancestor." Cricket answered. Suddenly Samantha started kicking the dashboard, "Ow, ow, ow, OW! Samantha please stop!" Cricket pleaded, as he swerved alittle.

Samantha didn't, "You knew, you knew all along and you never told me!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I, oww," He halfway growled, "You deserved a normal life for as, ow, long as possible, ow. I was going to tell, ow, you on your birth-ow-day."

"Well that thing didn't wait till then! If you had told me I would've understood what was happening to me the last few days, and I wouldn't have been grounded!"

"What happen the last few days?" Cricket asked, this was the first time he had heard this.

"Too much info in my head, I got grounded for suddenly getting As on everything because I knew everything and couldn't explain how."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I told you to let me know of anything different in your life!" Cricket replied.

"Hey don't you dare make this my fault, you good for nothin- grrr! I don't tell you everything and what the heck am I suppose to tell you, 'I understand your mumbo jumbo when you talk to yourself even though it still doesn't make sense in english'?! It sounded retarded, and I feel like a retarded enough in front of my mom, I don't need it when I'm with you!" By now Samantha was just yelling at him, not kicking. Other drivers around were somewhat looking, and thinking... Can you say Road Rage.

"Stop it!" Came a whimpering, sobbing, voice from the back seat.

"Danny!" Samantha nearly forgot. "I'm sorry," She suddenly turned sweet and cuddly. "Come here, kiddo." Danny crawled over into the front seat and onto her lap. "There, there, it's gonna be ok, ok." Danny nodded. "You tired?" He nodded again. "Why don't we sing you a lullaby." He smiled.

Cricket started to play 'Hush Little Baby'. Even though Danny recently started to protest against being a baby, this song still put him to sleep in an instant. By the time Danny was asleep, and now in the passenger seat, and Cricket smoothly snaked the seatbelt around him and hooked it, Samantha had calm down alot. She looked at the note and asked, "What's the number supposed to mean?"

"I know, that's where we're going now." He told her.

"What? Is it latitudes and longitudes or something?"

"No, we're going to an ancestor of a friend of your ancestor. Show the person the note and they will know why you came. We should get there this time tomorrow."

--6 hrs later, 10pm on Oct. 3, 2009, Darien, GA--

Samantha was trying to now deal out some kind of meal that could last them, since she only had ten bucks. The easy meal that seemed good came right into them on the highway, a billboard advertising: 5 dollar footlongs all day, everyday!

"But the sign doesn't say tax! It's food, there should be no tax at all!"

"It's policy ma'am, sorry."

Samantha went from angry to big, sad, puppy eyes, "My baby brother and I have been to hell and back today." She pointed to her brother who was standing outside, looking in through a window; he was also rubbing his eyes for he was crying again. "Our parents just died and we're trying to get to my older brother's school. Normally, I'd get him(points to Danny) a kids meal and me a 6inch, but that'll leave us hungry for the next 14hours of our drive, so please can you help us? Two footlongs, so we can make it last?"

"Alright, I'll give you the employee discount... 9 dollars and 10 cents, is your total."

"Thank you so much!" She replied and paid. "Um, I don't mean to push my luck or anything, but can I have to cups so we can have some water?"

"I can't, the cups alone are 25 cent."

"But you know it's illegal to stop someone from having water, dehydration and all." She pointed out.

He gave in, "Fine take it!" He said irritably, he just wanted her to leave now.

"Thank you!" She filled the cups and left sandwiches in hand. After putting the food in the car she ran over to the Piggly Wiggly, with Danny, next door and bought a chocolate bar for their desserts. "We're not coming back here right Cricket? Because they won't like me, hehe." She laughed. The girl at the store had to give her 30 cents because for a simple normal size hershey bar was a dollar and 15 cents, plus tax! Prices are out of this world! Cricket started to drive again, and Samantha made Danny's sandwich into 4ths and gave him one piece and two squares of chocolate. Samantha ate half of her sandwich and four squares of chocolate. Full and tired they soon drifted off to sleep.

--17hours after GA, 3pm on Oct. 4, 2009, Holbrook, NY--

Samantha and Danny were playing 'I SPY' when they notice yet another change in scenery. Throughout their trip they had seen country, farms, forests, rivers, bridges, small towns, suburbia, metro, and more. They've been through most of them a couple of times, this being the 10th suburbia area. But this was the first time they were slowing down, something different was going on. "Cricket?" Samantha asked.

"We're almost there, he lives down this street." Cricket replied.

"Oh, dang we're there already! I haven't thought of what to say yet!" Samantha said. She instantly started mumbling, trying to thing of the right thing to say, and how to say it. "What's the guy's name?"

"Waverly, Aidric Waverly."

"So I just go in there and say, 'you know this note man?' And that's it?" Samantha asked.

"Basically," Cricket said, with a smile(you can tell he's smilingly because of his voice).

"Alright, let's do it!" She replied with mock enthusiasm. "Dan, you wanna come?"

"Yeah!" He replied, and got outta the truck. Samantha followed, note in hand.

As the two kids walked up the path to the front door, Samantha thought of something, "Is the guy gonna be home at this time?"

Cricket replied in his own language, that couldn't be heard by the normal human, "Yes, he has a meeting in an hour or so, but for now he is home."

They knocked on the door and an old man in his early 80s answered. "Can I help you?" He seemed to be in pretty good shape for his age. On the surface, he looked and sounded as if he could be in his late 60s, but Samantha's mind told her 80s.

"Hi, um, Mr. Waverly, I was told you knew something about this note... and the numbers in it." She replied. The man took the note and stare for a good minute at it before it seemed something snapped.

"YES! Yes! The box, my family has had it for ages, just like the bank business we own. Come in, Come in!" He said, leading them to the living room. The house, which also seemed to be in the family for ages, was simple, and his furnishings were also a simple chic style. "I believe it's in the attic, so just sit there and make yourself comfortable." Five minutes of odd silence past as Samantha and Danny waited for the man to come back. When he did return he carried a large dark metallic box and a vanilla folder. "Here," He said giving Samantha the folder and he set the box on the coffee table. Samantha started to flip through the folder. "You're lucky I have it, my father died in the war when I was very young. My mother found it when she was going through his things in the attic when I was 12yrs old, and she thought I should have it because it had my dad's mother's maiden name, Danthen. By the letters in the folder my 4th great grandfather, Marcellus Danthen, was the one who met your Anna McShane, and made the promise."

"Well thank you very much for keeping it so long, but... how do you open in it? There's no lock or combo thing."

"You got me there, I've tried to open it but I couldn't. Than again, I didn't have the numbers."

Samantha looked through the notes and letters in the folder again. It seemed in his generational line they wrote each other letters before they passed it on. Details of the box became less and less as it continued through each generation. Most of the letters explained how an 18yr old girl will appear on their door step at one point, with a note and no other explanation, and they are to give them the dark box with funny writing on it. _funny writing?_Samantha looked at the box again, it DID have funny writing on it, but the weird thing was, she could read it. Danny started tugging on her shirt and she looked up to see the NEWS on tv; the old man turned it on. At the bottom of the screen, it said, 'Darien, GA'. "Early this morning, citizens of Darien, GA came across a odd sight. Overhead an F22 and a M1 Abrams flew; on the streets, a Jeep Wrangler, cop car, armored truck, and a cement truck followed. This may be a connection to the terrorist bombing at the local Piggly Wiggly. In other news,..." Samantha's eye's went wide.

"Don't like the NEWS?" Mr. Waverly asked, and then he turned it off without an answer.

"Um, no... its fine..." Samantha replied still dazed by the recent news. Samantha returned her focus to the box. She picked it up, looked at the symbols, and started reading them. "It, it says the box it's self is the combination lock." She turned the box in her hand and found the side the had numbers around a large circle. She tried to move the circle, but it wouldn't budge. Then she tilted the box to the side and the boxed moved, but the circle didn't. Samantha tilted the box far enough to hit the 27- then turned it to hit 42- turned it over once and hit 5- and lastly tilted it back and hit 38-. Suddenly, the box shifted, the circle disappeared and in its place a hand print appeared. Samantha put her hand to the handprint, but it did nothing. "This doesn't make sense..."

"Maybe you aren't suppose to have it." The old man said.

"But Cricket said..." Samantha's spirit was really down.

"I'm sorry." The man said and pick up the box.

"Wait!" Samantha said, she raised her hand sharply in a stopping manner. That when it happened, a light sprouted from her hand, hitting the handprint on the box dead on. The box popped open effectively startling the old man. Samantha grabbed him before he fell.

"How... How did you do that?!" He asked amazed.

"I have no clue, but it opened it! What are these?"

"They're 50 dollar money notes in the year 1805! Wow I haven't seen something like this in years."

"So they're worth something?!" Samantha asked, excitedly.

"We get food!" Danny exclaimed happily.

But Mr. Waverly's face dropped, "Unfortunately, no... This was worth alot before 1865, but now it's not. Let me explain, before the Civil War each state had it's own money, these are NY money notes, and after the Civil War all individual state money became unusable and they made a united currency."

"So what is it worth? There's like 20 notes?" Samantha asked, holding back her being upset.

"You'd have to ask a collector, they're the only ones who might give you something for them. I don't know any." He said before she could ask. "But let me caution you, when you do find one. Only show them one or two, they might try to sell you short if you show all of them. OK."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm running late, so I gotta get going. Have lunch on me." And he gave Samantha a twenty and started to usher them out. "Good luck!" He said.

Samantha thought of something and said, "Wait, Mr. Waverly can you do me a favor?"

He nodded and asked, "Sure, what is it?" _She had been nice so why not, _he thought.

"Do you have kids that live in another city?" He nodded. "Go and visit them for a day or so. Don't come back here for a day." He looked at her quizzically. "You're nice, I don't want something to happen to you." And with that she left, got in the car and her, Danny, and Cricket left.

--

long chapter! wow! lol i had to add a new element to this chapter because i didn't know money back then was worthless... or something, if my info is incorrect please forgive me...

and now a plead, review people come on you know i'll love you if you do!!


	7. the collector!

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)... a couple of songs are used in this chapter:: welcome to my life but simple plan; this is your song by ronan keating; and someone's watching over me by hillary duff... i don't own any of them!

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Seven: The Collector

Samantha hadn't just simply gotten in the car and left; no, she kicked the front tire before opening the driver's side door and threw the box, with the notes in it, in the backseat. When she went to slam the door shut, it stuck, "God d---" she was cut off by loud music bursting from the sound system,

_"Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

Samantha was now just plain glaring at the dashboard, and when the volume lowered, and people who were home were looking out at them; she said, "Soooo not helping!"

"Niether is slamming my door! Please take you hands off the door and sit inside me." Samantha did so with her arms crossed over her chest. Cricket closed his door with a click and started to drive.

"You knew what she left me, didn't you? and you knew it wasn't worth a da-- cent, didn't you?" She said, cutting herself short of a curse word. Danny was sitting in the passenger seat, next to her, and she still had to take care of him the right way.

"No, and no. Anna refused to tell me what exactly was in it and I couldn't scan through the box to find out."

"Why not? I thought you could scan anything within a certain perimeter: a 1000 yards radius to be exact." She said, Cricket actually never told her this; this was info her new brain had.

"That is normally true, but there are things I can't scan through, like a box made of earth rocks and stones, and sealed with ancient cybertronian technology that has been unused for centuries in our time which is millions of years your time."

"Oh..." She sighed.

"But I found your dilemma the moment you opened the box!" He said, she looked up at the happy voice. "There's a collector in Hartland, Maine, an 8 hour drive and we're there!"

"8 hour drive and it's 2am!"

"We will meet tomorrow morning at the end of No 35 Fire RD on Great Moose Lake a couple of miles outside of Hartland."

"You already talked to the guy? And why there?"

"I emailed, and he was interested. And so he can go home afterwards, I fear the decepticons are mobilizing." Cricket felt nervous about the last part and it was heard in his voice.

"Mr. Waverly will be alright, right?"

"If he follows your advice then yes. I will also send an anonymous bomb warning to the town in an hour. Decepticons won't arrive for another 5 or more. The town will be evacuated for a night."

"Good."

-------------------------------

3 hours later Samantha and Danny walked into a familiar mall, the Hudson Valley Mall in Kingston, NY. They were on a mission, in and out. They walked into the Super Target with 20 buck and came out with a large bag of Cheetos, a shoulder bag, 3 gallons of water, and a box of ten pizza pockets. It was a 15 minute trip and 5 of those minutes were heating a couple of pizza pockets so they had something to eat.

--------------------------------

11pm at night, Danny was snoring in the back seat and a couple of moments ago Samantha was giggling at her brother's cute snoring, but now she was sobbing. Everything was catching up to her and she couldn't hold it in anymore. The car stereo started a little loud to get her attention and then back down so it wouldn't wake Danny.

_**"This Is Your Song" by Ronan Keating**_

_Live your life to the fall  
With a lifetime of smiles  
Made us know right from wrong  
Always knowing a lie  
You made us to be tough  
But never too rough  
Rise above what you said  
Never easily lead._

_And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
Just a minute or two_

_You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song_

_So I'll try and go on  
Loving all that we know  
Through the hardest of times  
you put on a show_

_You made us stand tall  
When all around us would fall  
Even when you were alone  
You believed you could fly_

_And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
Just a minute or two_

_You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song_

_And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
We wrote it for you  
It'll take all our lives  
Just to help us get through  
You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song_

**_Someone Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff_**

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me"_

The first one made her cry even harder, but the second gave her strength. "Thank you Cricket!" And with that she fell into a comfortable sleep, ready for the next day.

-------------------------------------

It was quiet and deserted, Samantha could have slept for hours on end had a knock not interrupted her. "Huh, wha?" She responded sleepily.

"It's a man, Sammie." Danny responded from the backseat eating a pizza pocket, that was still steaming.

"When did we stop?"

"Cricket took us when I woke up a half hour ago. Here's one for you." Danny said handing her a still half hot pizza pocket.

She took a bite and then jumped at the knock that sounded behind her. "Oh," She said turning around and sitting up, she rolled the window down. "Hello?"

"Are you cricketgirl1809?" The man asked her.

Samantha looked at the dash and notice the radio flashing a word: 'yes'. "Um, yeah. You a collector?"

"Nah, my brother is, but he doesn't come outta the house much. So what's the merchandise?" The man said casually. He was clean cut, smart, and handsome looking. He seemed fair, and Samantha could tell he was or is in the Army.

"Um, New York money notes, from 1805; family heirlooms, I'm keeping a couple but the rest I don't have a need for."

"And your parents know you're selling them?"

"They're dead." She said, shortly, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," He truly hadn't realized, he just didn't want his brother mixed up with a teen's quick money scheme, and he explained that to her. She understood, but explained they were low on money and supplies and they were driving a long ways. "I really am sorry, let me see the money notes, and I'll see what I can do for ya." Samantha hand him 4 of the notes. He took out a mini microscope and magnify glass, and inspected the notes. "Wow, they're real... and really great shape! My little brother will love these!"

"So how much do you think they're worth?" Samantha asked.

"I'd say 1350 for this set."

"Not even the full amount of the note?!" Samantha asked, shocked. "This sucks 13 bucks for 4 of them--"

"No, no!" The man said, goodnaturely. "13 hundred, and 50 dollars!"

"What! Seriously! OMG Danny we're havin' a good dinner tonight!" Danny was laughing in the backseat at his sister's happiness. "Um..." Samantha continued, "What if I've got 14 more for you?"

"Keep 4, and I'll give you 6000 for the rest." They both dug into their belongings for the trade, but just before he handed the small case to Samantha, he said, "But do one thing with those 4..."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Send them to a New York museum, as a donation. There's not many money notes from this era still out there. The world should see them."

Samantha was a girl of her word, and she agreed. After they traded, the two checked their items and called it a sealed deal and went their own ways.

--------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, around 9 in the morning, Samantha and Danny got into the car after yet another small shopping trip: a change of clothes, dry goods, a backpack, and a couple of traveling games to keep Danny busy. So now Danny was in the back playing tic-tac-toe against the little computer, when Cricket brought up some on-line news articles on the driver's side window. Approximately, 7 hours after they left Holbrook, it was attacked, and Hudson Valley Mall had some weird activity going on just an hour ago. "But they can't feel me when I'm with you right?"

"Right, you are safe with me!"

"Thanks Cricket, so... Our next stop is Micheal's in Chicago, and then on to the base thing that'll help me right?"

"Yes, they have what you need to be undetectable by any being."

"Good, 'cause running like this sucks! Where is this base thing anyway?"

"You will see..." Cricket replied mysteriously.

"I hate when you answer like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

don't sue me if you don't think the sad songs work, i'm not a huge sad song kinda person...

please review it means so much... chapter 8 will be micheal's ignorants or something of the liking...


	8. mike's ignorance

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)...

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Eight: Micheal's Ignorants

The 20 hour drive from Hartland, Maine to Chicago, Illinois was filled with casual talks, NEWS clips, travel games, and drive-through meals. Some of the talks were more serious though, Samantha wanted to leave Danny with Micheal and Danny hated this idea. She explained time and time again that he was in a lot of danger when he was with her, and she just couldn't take it if something happened to him. Finally, he seemed to agree and understand; the hard part now was getting Micheal to take Danny.

Samantha also asked Cricket several times where their final destination was at, but for some reason he stayed very mysterious about it. Samantha didn't like that.

While watching the NEWS, on Cricket's window webpage, about some weird activity at the store they stopped at after Hartland, Danny exclaimed something that made Samantha notice something. "Look at the coolo cars! I like the red one!" Samantha had looked closer at the car and then noticed the same car but in a green color right next to it. Both looked familiar, so she looked at the other NEWS reports. The two cars, plus a semi truck, and an F150 were in every news report during the recovering stages. It was weird...

Micheal, who lives in Chicago, was in his last year of college, studying for his BA in Journalism and General History. He lives off campus in his own apartment that their mom and dad paid for; he's never worked a day in his life. Samantha and Danny arrived just outside his building around 5am on Oct. 6, 2009, but the duo was sleeping and Cricket thought it was best to let them sleep. When Samantha woke at about 10am, she flipped a lid upon seeing the time, but Cricket calmed her. "He hasn't left." Cricket said. "He seems to have only gotten home an hour or so before we arrived at 5 this morning."

She sighed, "Next time let me know, I feel better that way." She turned in her seat to wake Danny who laid scrawled out in the back seat. "Come on kiddo, we're at Mikey's house." She said shaking the 6yr old.

"No, no, sleep, now..." He mumbled.

"Danny come on, up!" She said poking him hard in the side.

"Ow, you suck!"

Slowly and clumsily the two got out of the truck and made their way up the stairs. Samantha knocked. A sleepy Micheal opened the door and soon tried to slam it shut when he realised who it was. Samantha forced it to stay open and said, "Mom and dad are dead."

Micheal froze on the spot, staring wide eye, and stupidly asked, "Dead?"

"Yeah, you know, 6 feet under and not coming back up." She replied, sarcastically.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell me?!" He exclaimed, frantically.

"Do you even watch the NEWS? Oct. 3rd, terrorist attack, Florida; ring any bells?!" She really hated her older brother sometimes, so she spared no niceness.

"That was near you guys?"

"You came down last Summer! You know we go to the movies, _that_movie theater twice or more a week! None the less the place is only two miles away from home! Me and Danny just got outta a movie and was wait for mom and dad when it happened. Us two ran but mom and dad just rounded the corner, they were blindsided and smashed." Samantha explained hugging Danny, who started crying, closer to her. "We didn't stop running until we got to Cricket and took off, it wasn't safe there. My cell got lost in the chaos, and we've been driving none stop.

"Holy Crap!" Micheal said for some kind of effect.

Samantha didn't have time for small talk; she knew the longer she was out of Cricket, the easier it was for the creeps to find her. "Look Mikey, I need you to take Danny and go to Florida and get mom and dad's funeral ready."

"WHAT?! Hell no! I have school! You do it!"

"You're the oldest, it's your job _as _the oldest! Besides I can't do it, I have a thing I have to do and it can't wait! Call me with the details of the funeral!" And she tried to unattached Danny to leave, but he clung on.

"Don't Go!!!" Danny wailed. "Please!!"

"Danny," She said getting to his level, "We've been over this. You know why you should stay."

Micheal talked over her, saying, "How the hell am I supposed to call if you ain't got a phone? And look the kid don't wanna stay here, you take him!"

"He'll be in danger with me!" _shit _She let it slip. "I mean," She tries to recover. " Look at how you treat---"

"What the hell do you mean danger?! Was it your fault? I've seen the NEWS, attacks all up the east coast, it's you! You caused it didn't you!"

"WTF, Mike?!" Samantha abbreviated.

"Don't call me that!"

"I don't care, and you wanna know what?! I didn't ask for anything to happen, things just do and I'm trying to fix it, but in the mean time you need to take Dan so I can fix it!"

"I'm not dealing with the brat, while you do whatever and kill more people!"

"What do you have against him? You barely know him! And I'm trying to prevent that!"

"He took everything away from me!" Micheal said, Danny was crying as hard as he could clinging to Samantha. "Mom and dad didn't do squat for me after he came!"

Samantha picked Danny up, and her baby brother cried into her shoulder. "Remind me please, whose parents paid for your Spanish class' trip to Barcelona? Who has never had a job? Who lives in his own apartment? Who gets all the best electronics the moment they come out? _Micheal_you have it better than most kids in the US and you're an adult! Get over yourself and get onboard the Reality Express because with them gone, you're gonna hit reality and you're gonna hit it hard!"

"Fine, I'll go to Florida, but I can't take him. Look at him, he's hystrical, how am I supposed to deal with that?"

Samantha thought for a moment, Micheal looked desperate, and Danny was begging in her ear for her to not make him stay with Micheal, so she gave in. "You know he wouldn't be this upset if you weren't mean to him." She sighed. "Fine, Danny's coming with me." Danny looked up surprised. "But we're making rules once we're in the truck." She said towards Danny, who nodded. "And I want you to leave for Florida, ASAP. Pack a bag and go, no stalling, no classes. It's an emergency, they'll understand." She said towards Micheal. "I'm gonna get a phone by tomorrow, with the same number as before so you'll be able to call me and let me know, ok. We need to go now..." And with Danny in tow, Samantha left.

Micheal hated being bossed around by his little sister, but he didn't really think he should test the fates. Plus, she was smarter most of the time. He took an hour emailing all his friends and last minute decided to email his teachers to tell them he'd be gone for a few days... Or more. The next hour he packed all his things and the third hour he waited for the limo and rode to the airport. Then he had to wait 8 hours for the next flight out to Ft. Lauderdale, and lastly it was delayed an hour on the runway. As the plane finally rose into the air, Micheal, who was sitting in a window seat that was facing west, could see lights flashing in the distance, as the plane was headed toward Dallas, TX first.

--------------------------------------------

ok... that ending to the chapter sucked, but i couldn't word it the way i wanted to... oh well... next chapter coming up is something like :: :: You're Taking Me Where?!


	9. you're taking me where!

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Nine: You're Taking Me Where?!

Samantha and Danny were riding in the truck for the last 6 hours. The rules had been discussed:

1. Listen and do whatever Samantha or Cricket says.

2. Keep everything in the backpack. That way they can remove it ASAP if need be.

and 3. Clean up after yourself. Cricket didn't like the Cheetos smudges on his seat from yesterday.

Time seemed to fly by. They had lunch and in a couple of hours they'll stop for dinner. It was going on 5 o'clock when Samantha asked once again, "Where is that base thing you're taking me to?"

"You will see." Cricket replied, avoiding a real answer.

"Well we keep heading west, so is it north or south west?"

"You will see..."

"Knock it off! I wanna know!" She yelled getting upset at his avoidance.

Cricket was silent for a moment. "You want to know?..." Samantha gave the positive. "You may not like it..." He said. Danny's head popped up, curiously.

"What do you mean by that?! For heaven's sake, just tell me!"

"It's in Nevada."

"Where?" She didn't like where this was going... They couldn't have been that close the whole time, could they?...

Cricket hesitated. "Just outside of Vegas."

Yes they could! "WHAT?!" Samantha promptly smacked the dash board.

"Ow, I--"

"Why didn't you tell me! This could have all been avoided!!" She yelled, smacking him several times, and crossing her eyes slightly like she always does when she gets really upset.

"I wanted you to have a normal life..." The smacks didn't truly hurt him physically, but emotionally it did and you can hear it in his voice.

"It's not so normal now, now is it?! All of this could have been avoided if you just told me!" She told him. She could hear his hurt, but she didn't care at the moment; her parents were dead, her brothers are in danger, and god knows how many deaths were because of her. "Stop this Dam-DARN truck now!!!" At first Cricket refused, claiming it was for her safety, but then he did stop when she curse him out, which she never did in front of Danny. Poor Danny looked stunned shocked, but then he moved when his sister yelled for him to get out of the truck. "Get out Danny!!" She yelled. "Go to that rock and cover your ears, me and Cricket need to have a private conversation." She explained in a calm and sweet way so Danny knew he was not in trouble. He nodded and then took off towards the rock.

"Would your parents have let you go? Would you have believed me? There was no proof! All you had was my word."

"Don't you get it! That's all I needed back then! That's the one thing I thought I could always rely on... Now I'm not so sure... Don't you see what lies do? Secrets hurt more than they could ever protect. As they teach you on the first day of school, 'honesty is the best policy.'" Samantha had calm down considerably. "Besides, I could have gone while my parents were gone on a trip."

"We still had no proof, the base, they wouldn't have believed us." Cricket explained.

"Why not? I'm sure they would have taken your word." Samantha replied.

"I believe you Cricket." Danny said, he had realized Sammie wasn't so mad, and thought it was safe to come over. Samantha put an arm around her brother, a silent message of reassurance.

"Thank you little one, but _they_would not... Not without proof because of my allegiance, but more so because of my family's allegiance. Do you know why my mother gave me this mission?" Cricket asked, Samantha and Danny shrugged not knowing the answer. "I do not have a side, and so the Autobots would fear I could betray them and with my family mostly being Decepticons they have good reason to question me. We could not go without proof."

"What kind of proof did you need?" Samantha asked.

"The kind you radiate every time you step out of my cab. The spark you have inside you, but as you know it only showed its self on and near your 18th earth year." Cricket explained.

"Oh..." She thought for a moment, "Um, not to add insult to injury, but how do I know you're not taking us to the bad guys?" Samantha asked, he had lied so much, and although he may be telling her the truth now, she had lost some faith in his words.

"I hope for you to believe me, as I serve to only protect you. I am taking you away from the attacks, and the Autobots do not attack first."

"Ok," Samantha said quietly, "I can tell by your headlights or optics, whatever, that you're telling me the truth, so I do believe you... Now..."

"Me too!" Danny added.

"I'm glad, and I'm am sorry, I was nervous that you would become angry--"

"And you did have a right to be, I know I can be testy, but I'm also understanding and I get it now with your family and all."

"I hate to push, but Samantha the longer you are not in my interior, the longer your power is not cloaked. The Decepticon are not far." Cricket told her.

Samantha immediately hopped into the cab of the truck, Danny followed and they began their drive again. Around 8pm they stopped for dinner and a bathroom break, then they took off again. A few hours after that they ran into some trouble with the law... or maybe the law was just in some trouble of their own...

------------------------------------------------------

this was an awkward chapter for me... i originally planned it to be a lot more explosive but because this is the chapter where i originally stopped during my school chaos it tended to lose its bang a bit... anyway, please review!!! thank you!!!


	10. one bad day for berry

**Cricket**

by: moonlightbear

disclaimer: yeah... I really wished I own Shia but... I don't... OH! and I don't own any of the transformers either... I only own: cricket, samantha, and the few other people you don't recognize ;)

summary: 2yrs after the mega battle in Mission City chaos erupts again as Starscream returns and goes after a power only an 18yr old girl holds. It's a race against time, but she is not alone... say hello Cricket, "Hello."

now, on to the story!!

Chapter Ten: One Bad Day for Berry

He was the rookie, the kid, fresh out of the academy, and starting his first shift on his own tonight. Since the 21 year old join this Unit last month, he's been subject to dozens of pranks. Some caught him by surprise, others were just pathetic, and a few scared him to death, though he'd never admit it. He knew the guys were just being guys, and that he'd probably join them when the next unsuspecting kid joined the crew. He rolled with the punches when he pulled over and went to arrest a hooker, only to find out it was his boss in drag, and the boys were laughing their asses off and he'll roll with the punches tonight. He was running a little late, so when he went to get in his patrol car for his late night shift, the back parking lot was empty. Three patrol cars were left, two had been declared un-drivable and were getting picked up tomorrow for repair, and the third was a joke. "To Punish and Enslave." It said on the side where you would normally see, "To Protect and Serve." It was obviously another prank, but hey he'd roll with it. It was dark so hopefully no one would notice. He got into the car and started it up and left the station house. He ignored the flash of reflected light thinking it was the stop sign as he turned on to the main street. Little did he know it was his own patrol car in the empty lot, a mingled mess among the high grass...

He drove out of Lexington, NE and turn toward the main interstate, I-80, just out of town. It felt like the car was driving it's self, '_it was nice'_ the rookie thought. He parked in the median on the interstate just past the bridge for Road 431, and he got out his radar gun. After a few minutes, he realized he wasn't gonna get any actions, or even give out a ticket tonight. The road was dead! Thirty minutes past since he got out there, it was just past 11pm and car number 3 just past.' _A green truck, lets check the speed,'_ the 21yr old said to himself, '_65mph another good... wait... 95!'_ He checked it again, and it showed 95mph on the radar. The police pulled on to the interstate and sped to the green truck, to pull it over.

-------------------

Samantha had been sleeping when Cricket blasted some music to awake her. She jumped a mile and since she was on her side, her jump earn her a face full of the side of the passenger seat. "Ow!"

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as well hitting his head on the side door, when he too jumped.

"Cricket what the h-_sigh-_ was that for?" It was then that she realized the flashing blue and red lights, "You're getting pulled over?! What did you do?!" She asked, upset.

"I wasn't speeding... something doesn't feel right... be prepared." Cricket responded.

"Yeah be prepared, we'll be prepared... for what?" Danny said in a funny voice.

"Uh, for, um if something goes wrong..." Cricket said.

Samantha laughed a little as the truck came to a full stop, "Cricket Dan is not even fully wake, he's quoting Lion King, he's does that when he's half asleep." She explained. As the cop got up and walked the short distance, she turn to Danny and gave him a good shake, "Kiddo, wake up we might have to move fast -k-." Danny nodded slightly.

Cricket rolled the window down and snaked seat belt around his two passengers. Samantha greeted the officer and handed him her ID, insurance, and whatever else he asked for.

"I'm sorry, but what did I do officer... Tyme?" Samantha asked. "That's a cool name, Tyme."

"Thanks, I'd like to thinks so, and I pulled you over for speeding. Do you know how fast you were going?"

Samantha looked at her speed-o-meter and it was waving by... "65, I believe."

The rookie hesitated for a second before saying, "Um, flip the 6 upside down and that's the speed you were at. I'll be right back with your things." And Officer Tyme walked back to his patrol car, he stuck his head into the car to check her info on the computer.

"I know I was not going 95mph, something's wrong!" Cricket told Samantha in his Cybertronian language, just in-case the cop heard him.

A very different response came through, "You're right slag!"

Samantha turned around and saw the police car starting to change. "Danny Out Now!!!" She yelled. The two jumped out and ran to the edge of the woods that was on the edge of the east-bound interstate. "Stay here!" She told her brother as she ran to help the cop. Danny stood there, back pack in hand, as he watched Cricket transform.

The 21yr old kid, um, officer, was just finishing the info check when static sounded over the radio, and the patrol car began shift. His feet were just lifted off the ground, making him unable to get out, when someone grabbed him by the ankles and wanked him out. Both, Samantha and Officer Tyme landed on their backs, and thankfully Samantha had shifted before the cop landed so he did not land on top of her. "Thanks!" The officer replied. "Ok I don't think I hit my head but... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!"

"You're welcome, Jerry, " Somehow she just knew his first name, "And lets get outa the way, don'tcha think!!" And she pushed him toward the woods.

Barricade didn't want to deal with Cricket, in his opinion that bot was a pathetic excuse, no what he wanted was sprinting toward the woods. "Come here girl!" He yelled trying to grab her, when a missile connected with his arm. "I have no business with you SLAG!" Sending explosions Crickets way.

The lights from the explosions lit the skies and their surrounding.

"She is my business, Decepticon!" Cricket replied as bullets flew, missiles took aim, and punches hit their marks.

Samantha's head was spinning a bit and the officer's frantic comments of "What the Hell?! What the Hell?! What the Hell?!", and her little brother tugging on her arm did not help at all. All of a sudden she snapped into action, looking around she spotted something and then got down to her brother's level. Number 1, get baby bro to safety! "Ok Danny, I need you to be a big boy for me, can you do that?" He nodded. "Good, see that rock sticking out of the woods over there?" He nodded. "I want you to go over there ok, you'll be safe there ok, and be careful getting there ok." He nodded. "Ok, go!"

Danny started to turn away, but then hesitated, he turned back and asked, "I go alone!" He was scared, she could see that.

"Yeah, kiddo, alone because I know a big boy like you can do that right?!" She replied encouragingly.

"Yeah!" He said, eyes lighting up before he turned and ran into the wooded wilderness.

Number 2, shut the cop up! -x-smack-x- "What the Hell was that for?! What the Hell is that?! What the Hell--"-x-smack-x-

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!!! You freaking out is not helping any-- woh, what are you doing?" Samantha asked as Jerry took out his gun.

"Watch out!!!" He said as he fired.

"Bitch!" The tiny robot said as it attacked Samantha from behind.

"OW! What the FUCK?!!!" She screamed, as it pull her hair. She tried to grab it a rip it away from her but it clung on. The rookie shot at the little bot again in a frantic state of mind and he didn't want to get close to it. "OW!!! Dumbass watch your shot-- ahhh!" She screamed again trying to throw it off. "You grazed me! Frenzie, you little shit bag, get off!!" Again somehow she just knew the name. Frenzie falter for a moment, which gave Samantha the much needed leverage. She threw him off of herself and the cop shot the bot again, this time hitting it in the head breaking off a piece of the bot. Samantha then went over and dropped a decent size rock on top of it, and then at the moment she screamed as she was lifted into the air by Barricade. At some point the Decepticon had knocked Cricket down, since the other bot was just starting to get back up.

"I got you!" Barricade exclaimed.

Samantha had a cut on her cheek from the cop's gun, bruises from frenzie's attack, and now her mid-drift was trapped in Barricade's grip, she sighed, this was not her day.

Just before Barricade could transform, trapping Samantha in the back of a cop car, Cricket used his cannon to blast the Decepticon's arm, dislodging Samantha from it's grip. Shocked, dazed, and relieve, Samantha free fell for a few seconds before curling into a fetal position and rolling when she hit the ground, can you say ouch!? But that wasn't the end of it, oh no. When Samantha looked up, Cricket was not doing well. Barricade was going in for the kill when Samantha blew up; she ran towards the fight, a slight limp in her step, and raised an arm and finger over her head as if to scold the Decepticon for hurt her friend. She started to say, "Leave him alone!" But only got half way before an enormous boulder flew over her head, it seemed to glow and change colors before it slammed into Barricade's big head. Samantha's own head was killing her, more so when she realize the boulder she somehow threw at Barricade was the one where she told her little brother to stand by. She wanted to go to Danny but she wanted to help Cricket too. Just then the frantic cop came over half asking, half yelling, "What the Hell happened?! How'd you do that? What is all this?! What--" She punched him in the face, and he landed on his ass on the asphalt, with a hand to his cheek looking up with shock.

"Shut the fuck up!" She growled through clenched teeth, before she held her head in her hands and sunk to the ground. Her head throbbed even more for a moment and the cop started tapping her arm silently. When she finally looked up, a smaller, but still rather large, rock was coming towards them and Danny was on it holding on for dear life. Samantha finally took a breathe and the rock dropped from it two feet above ground hovering spot. The 6yr old looked up and ran to his sister, "SAMMIE!!! I was so worried when that bad guy grabbed you and then Cricket saved you and then you threw the big rock and saved Cricket, and then I got to ride on that(points to rock) and I was scared but it was supper super cool, cool, Cool!!! Can I do it again?!?!" Danny said super fast, as he practically mowed her down.

He made her smile, "Maybe in the future, but not now ok kiddo?" Her little brother nodded, and then he pointed behind her. As she turn, a familiar green silverado pulled up and opened it's door. "You ok, Cricket?"

"I will be," He answered. Samantha got up and put a hand on his door; suddenly, Cricket shuddered. "Or, uh... I am now! All of you should get in so we lose Barricade and fast."

Samantha and Danny climbed in to the truck, but Jerry still stood in the street. "I'm not getting in that thing, it talks! Cars aren't supposed to talk! It's one of those things!" He said pointing to Barricade.

"He's a good guy, Jerry." Samantha told him.

"Officer Tyme, I am offering you a ride to the next town over, or you may stay here and wait for a ride." Cricket replied kindly.

Jerry was thinking about it for a few seconds when Barricade shifted, and Jerry jumped into the cab of the truck faster then a jack rabbit. "Ok, ok, go!"

They did as they said and dropped the poor rookie, Officer Jerry Tyme, off in Cozad, NE. They told him that some military vehicles might come looking for her, they'll be with the police car that just tried to kill them, and told him don't say a thing! Then later there will be others looking for them (they think), they'll be at the recovering scene: two lamborghinis, a red one and a green one; a semi truck; and a black F150. Ask them if they're Autobots, if yes tell them were coming to them at home and we need their help once we're there. Samantha, Danny, and Cricket left with a new route to Vegas since the most obvious would most likely be Decepticon infested.

Jerry didn't get back to Lexington till the next morning and the military vehicles had already past through and Barricade was no longer blocking the interstate. He got a hard time from his boss and unit, he was demoted to a desk job and a year probation period. He sighed, at least he wasn't fired. Around 8am, a man in Army wear came into the station asking for someone who an interesting night. Though Jerry never mentioned what happened, the rest of his unit thought his night was considering his patrol car that was getting towed out of the high grass and his mysterious disappearance last night. So the Unit ratted him out, and Jerry got quite scared when the Army guy introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Captain Lennox."

------------------------------------------

sorry about the delay all, and thanks for your reviews, keep it up!!!


End file.
